


The Catalyst

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Series: Stupid Cupid [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' daughter suffers her first heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Stupid Cupid series. It refers back to the first story and may be a bit confusing if you haven't read Stupid Cupid, but for the most part it's a story about their family.
> 
> Thanks to my beta/brit picker the wonderful [Sam](http://harrystylesadidasaddict.tumblr.com///)
> 
> And to [Lou](http://wariormum.tumblr.com///) for the great support and encouragement.

“Daddy?”

Harry Styles looked up from where he was seated behind his desk. “What’s up, love?”

Sixteen year old Jocelyn Tomlinson-Styles came around the desk to sit on her father’s knee. She snuggled in close and laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry ran a hand through her dark curls. “What’s this?”

Jocelyn said nothing, she just sniffled and snuggled further into her father’s arms.

“Jossy, baby, what’s the matter?” Harry brushed her hair back from her face, worried, this was very unlike his bright, cheerful daughter. “Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?”

Jocelyn shook her head.

Harry sighed in relief. “Did someone say something to you.”

Another head shake.

“Baby Girl, you’re going to have to give me a hint.”

“Can I just cuddle a bit first?” She mumbled into his chest.

“You can cuddle as long as you like.” Harry continued to run his hand through her hair waiting patiently until she was ready to talk.

Jocelyn stayed safe in her daddy’s arms knowing he would give her as much time as she needed. “I’m not going to prom.” She whispered.

“What? Why? You were so excited about it just yesterday. Talking about going dress shopping with Aunty Lux.”

“Dylan asked Sarah Gellman.”

“What? I thought you guys were a thing?”

“Yeah, me too.” Jocelyn’s voice broke on a sob.

“Ahh, baby girl.” Harry cooed and cuddled her closer. He held her rubbing her back and making soothing sounds until the worst of the storm had passed. When the sobs had given way to the occasional sniffle, he brushed her damp hair away from her tear stained face. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Jocelyn shook her head. “No.” She tucked her fingers between Harry’s buttons to touch the tiny footprint tattooed on his chest.

“Okay.”

Jocelyn sniffled. “He asked her right in front of everyone.” She whispered brokenly. “Everybody knew we were going together and then he just asked her!” 

Harry took a deep breath then let it out slowly, it was taking everything he had not to go hunt down the evil little git who had broken his baby girl’s heart. “Aww, lovee, I’m so sorry.” He ran his thumb across her tear stained cheek. “I know it probably doesn’t help, but any boy who would treat you like that is not worth even a single tear.”

“I know.” She whispered weakly. “It just hurts so much.” 

“I know. I wish there was something I could do to make it better.”

“Can we just sit here for a little while?”

“As long as you want, love.” Harry whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Just as long as you want.” 

They were still sitting cuddled together in Harry’s office when Louis found them half an hour later, drawn to the sound of Harry softly singing, he opened the door and stopped short when he saw his daughter’s tear stained face. He crossed the room quickly and dropped to his knees beside their chair. “Smudge?”

Jocelyn shifted so she was able to hold out her hand for Louis. “Hi, Boo.”

Louis grasped her hand and squeezed tight. “What’s going on?” His eyes flickered up to his husband but Harry was looking down at their daughter a crease visible between his brows. 

“Boys suck.” Jocelyn murmured into Harry’s chest.

“Well, yes, I’ve been telling you to avoid them for years.” Louis joked weakly. He lifted her hand and rubbed it against his scruffy cheek. 

Jocelyn made a valiant effort to smile at the joke but failed miserably.

“Ah, little Smudge, what happened?”

Jocelyn shook her head and pulled Louis’ hand close to clutch it under her chin.

Harry smiled sadly at his husband. “Dylan asked another girl to prom.”

Louis blinked slowly. “I’m–“ He cleared his throat and clenched his jaw.

“You’re not allowed to kill him.” 

Louis turned flashing blue eyes back to his husband. “Why the fuck not?”

“Swears.” Came a mumbled protest from the tangle of curls on Harry shoulder.

“Why the, _heck_ , can’t I kill the rotting little toe fungus?”

Harry smiled nastily. “Because if I can’t, you can’t.”

Louis flicked an eyebrow at him before nodding. “Fine. No one needs to die.” He lifted some of the curls so he could see his daughter’s face. “What do you want to do, love?”

“Hide.” Jocelyn whimpered. “I can’t go back to school, everyone knows, I’ll be pathetic.”

“You are not pathetic.” Louis protested. “Dullin on the other hand is most definitely an–“

Harry cleared his throat.

“What, I was going to say is, he clearly has no taste whatsoever.”

“Mhmm.” Harry shifted Jocelyn in his arms. “You have done nothing to feel pathetic about. All you did was put your faith in someone. Yes, it may have been misplaced, but there is nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone.”

“Even if they don’t want you back?”

“Even then.”

“But it hurts to want him and him not want me!”

“I know, baby girl.” Harry shared a look with Louis. “Believe me I know.” Suddenly Harry sat up straight and stared at Louis. “If only there was someone who could help us with unrequited feelings.”

Louis’ eyes widened as realisation dawned. “If only.”

 

An hour later after making Jocelyn a cheese toastie and tucking her up with in front of the television to watch her favourite show, Louis and Harry met in their bedroom. “Do you think he’ll come?” Harry asked as he followed his husband into the room.

“Of course, I said I would, didn’t I?”

Louis and Harry squeaked and jumped toward each other before turning to find Anteros grinning at them. “No matter how many times it happens, that’s still fun.”

Harry just glared at the youthful God while Louis cheered. “Ant!” And threw himself at the winged young man.

Anteros hugged Louis tightly. “Louis! It’s so good to see you.” He still had one arm over Louis’ shoulder when he addressed Harry. “Hello.” 

Louis stiffened slightly, not entirely sure how Harry would receive Anteros, he relaxed when Harry smiled brightly. “Hello, thank you so much for coming.” Harry offered his hand and Anteros shook it. 

Louis rolled his eyes at his husband’s formality. He grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him closer to touch the brightly coloured wings sprouting from the god’s back. “Here.”

Harry’s face lit up when he came in contact with the wing, his eyes meeting his husband’s. “That’s– I don’t know what that is.” He breathed as he ran his hand gently over the delicate wing.

Anteros smiled softly, “That, is what Louis feels for you.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he turned back to Louis. “All that? How–?”

Louis placed his hand on the wing next to Harry’s and swallowed hard as the feelings rushed over him. “The first time I felt it, I was completely overwhelmed, I couldn’t imagine someone loving me that much. But it also felt so familiar and safe, like I was coming home.” He reached up to wipe a tear from Harry’s cheek. “It was you, even if I didn’t know it yet.”

Harry rested his cheek on Louis’ hand. “Home, that’s what it is, it feels like, home.” He whispered.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s smiling mouth before retuning his attention to Anteros. “Thanks.”

Harry reeled the shocked god in for a massive hug. “Thank you, for everything. I’m sorry I was such a git back then, I just–“

“You were afraid of being hurt, again.” Anteros dismissed his apology. “ Don’t worry yourself. As long as you two are happy, and I have watched you be deliriously so for the last twenty-six years.”

“That we have.” Harry tucked Louis against his side. “But we didn’t call you here about us.”

“I know.”

“You know, what do you mean you know?” Louis stepped away from Harry and closer to Anteros.

“Hold up, It’s not a bad thing.”

“My little girl is downstairs crying into her cheese toast, thank you very much.”

“Lou, settle, Babe, let Anteros explain himself. I’m sure he has a very good fucking reason for not doing anything to alleviate our daughter’s pain.” Harry’s appeasement sounded even more threatening. 

Anteros rolled his eyes at the angry fathers. “I would think by now you would know to trust me.”

“Crying little girl.” Louis growled.

“Fine.” Anteros perched on the bed and arranged his wings carefully around him. “Dylan Morgan was never meant for Jocelyn, he’s a catalyst.”

Harry and Louis exchanged a look. “Explain.” Louis gritted.

“As I said, Jocelyn was never meant to be with Dylan. His behaviour today is going to start something very important for her.” He smiled sweetly at them. “Just as important as what happened when I met you, Louis.”

Louis shook his head violently. “She’s sixteen!”

Harry pinched his husband’s side. “Uh, Babe.”

“What? She’s only– oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s different.” Louis pouted. “We didn’t get together until you were twenty.

“Yeah, not for lack of wishing on my part, believe me.” 

“So you’d be okay with our baby girl being in a serious relationship, with the person she’s meant to spend her life with, at sixteen.” Louis quirked a knowing brow at his husband.

“I met the love of my life when I was her age. It doesn’t mean she’s going to move out to be with him. Oh, shut it.” Harry flicked Louis’ nose. “It’s a completely different situation.” He turned his gaze to Anteros. “He– it is a he?” Anteros nodded. “He’s important? Like, Louis important?”

“Yes, they are important to each other. Louis and Harry important.”

“More than anything in the world, I want our children to have what we do.”

Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah, so do I.” Both men returned their attention to Anteros. “So how are we going to know which little toe rot is the one for her?”

Anteros shook his head, chuckling. “Oh, you’ll know.”

“Well, yeah, because you’re going to tell us his name.”

“Nope.”

“Ant–“

“Believe me, Louis, it will be more than obvious.” Anteros started to shimmer out but stopped and grinned at them. “Oh, Harry, Mum loves the new album.” With that he vanished.

Louis was about to speak when he heard the front door slam and his son’s raised voice from down stairs.

“I’m going to kill that fucking twat!” 

Louis and Harry rushed down to find Owen cuddling his twin on the sofa where they’d left her. “Swears.” Was all Jocelyn said as she burrowed into her brother.

“O–“ Louis started.

“No, Pops, I don’t care. He needs a good knocking out. Brando told me what that douche did, how he did it, I’m going to–”

“Brandon knows?” Jocelyn whimpered. “Oh, God.”

“Everyone know.” Owen glared at his fathers. “They all agreed that I’m the one who gets to kick the– crap out of him, though I may have to fight Brando first and I’m pretty sure Ally has plans for his car.” He spoke of Brandon and Ally Payne, Liam’s kids and the twins’ oldest friends.

“Owen.” Harry tried. “You’re not helping.”

“Is too.” The lump of blankets and curls that was Jocelyn argued.

“There will be no violence.” Louis insisted.

Owen just growled.

“I mean it, Owen.” Harry warned. “I don’t want you going to that school tomorrow. You will stay on your own campus.” 

“I knew I should have stayed there with her.” Owen grumped. He studied music at The Purcell School about half an hour from Jocelyn’s exclusive secondary school.

“S’okay, O, you’re here.” Jocelyn whispered sadly. “Nothing you could have done anyway.”

“Could have knocked his teeth down his throat, see if Sarah whatshername wants to go to prom with a toothless git.”

Jocelyn actually giggled at that one. “He does have nice teeth. But I wouldn’t want you to hurt your hand, it could affect your playing, you have exams, then the year end performance.”

“True.” 

“You could have bashed him with something.”

“A cricket bat!”

“That would work.”

“Okay you two. Enough with the blood thirstiness. No one is getting hit with anything. Dylan is going to have to live with letting our little Smudge slip away. That can be his punishment.” 

“Dylan should have his nuts fed to him.” Owen muttered under his breath, causing his sister to giggle.

“What was that, Owen?” Harry asked dangerously. 

“Nothing, Dad. No violence, got it.”

Dinner was take-away from Jocelyn’s favourite Indian restaurant and they were all getting settled in their theatre to watch her favourite movie when the doorbell rang. Harry ran back upstairs to answer it. He knew it had to be someone in their extended family as it was the door bell and not the gate buzzer. 

“Hey, Uncle Harry.” 

“Brandon?” Harry stepped aside and let the young man in. Brandon Payne was the perfect combination of his parents, he had Liam’s eyes and Sophia’s smile. His also had his father’s inherent sweetness, but with a lot more self-assuredness than Liam had possessed at seventeen. “Owen ask you to come join us for movie night?” Harry draped an arm over Brandon’s shoulder and started to lead him downstairs, but the younger man balked.

“Uh, actually no, I– um well, is Joss home?”

“Yeah, she’s down in the theatre, c’mon, we got popcorn and a bunch of goodies Louis dragged back from America.”

“Yeah, okay, I– sure.”

Harry tilted his head and considered the young man in front of him. He had known Brandon, since he was only a few minutes old. Liam had been a nervous mess at the idea of being a dad and Louis and Harry had made sure to be at the hospital when his son was born. Brandon wasn’t the oldest One Direction baby, that honour went to Niall’s Megan. He was however, the one Harry knew the best. Not only was he Brandon’s God-Father, but Liam had moved into a house only blocks away from Louis and Harry after losing Sophia when their daughter was born. Louis and Harry had taken little Brandon and baby Ally into their home while Liam tried to get himself together after losing the love of his life. With the two year old twins, three and a half year old Brandon and a newborn, it had been quite chaotic, but it had forged a bond between the Tomlinson-Styles’ and the Payne’s that was stronger and deeper than even the one they had created through One Direction. All of this meant it was easy for Harry to tell something was troubling the young man. “What’s up Brando, is there something wrong?”

“Erm, no sir, I just– um, I– yeah, I just kinda want to talk to Joss.” Brandon fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and avoided eye contact with his God-Father.

Harry watched him for another moment before realisation dawned. “OH!” He winced when he saw Brandon jump. “Oh, okay, yeah, hang on, I’ll go get her.” He sprinted downstairs and skidded around the corner to the theatre room. “Jossy, you have a visitor.” 

Jocelyn looked up from where she was sorting jelly beans by colour and wrinkled her nose at her father’s strange behaviour. “Huh? A visitor, who?”

“Just go upstairs.” Harry grabbed her hand and hauled her out of her seat. “Go.” He gave her a gentle shove toward the door. 

Jocelyn rolled her eyes at her father’s antics and headed upstairs. 

Louis grabbed his husband’s arm. “What the hell are you up to?”

Harry batted his eyelashes playfully. “Who, me?”

“Harold.”

“Fine.” Harry pouted. “Spoilsport.” He grinned gleefully. “I think I know who An– er, our friend meant.”

It took Louis a second to decode what his husband was talking about. “Really?” He started for the door only to be pulled up short by Harry. “What? I wanna see!”

“Just leave them be for a minute, would you. If we go storming up there, we might startle him, he was nervous enough.”

Louis stepped back and glared at Harry. “Who?”

“Hmm?”

“You obviously know him well enough that you trust him with our baby girl, so who?”

Owen finally looked up from his phone. “Are we going to–“ He looked around the room. “Where’d Jossy go?”

“She has a visitor.” Harry put his hand on Louis’ chest to stop him heading for the door. “Leave her be!”

Owen got to his feet. “Who? It better not be that arseswipe Morgan.”

Harry rolled his eyes and was met with identical, irritated blue glares. “Language, and do you really think I would let that little prick in this house, or anywhere near Jocelyn?”

Owen stopped. “Yeah, I guess not.”

“Hmmmm.” Louis tapped his foot. “So. . .”

“A needle pulling thread. . .” Harry sang with a cheeky smirk.

“Harold–“ Louis was interrupted by Owen slipping out the door.

“Owen Edward, you–“ Harry growled before giving chase, Louis hot on his heels.

Harry and Louis caught up to Owen to find him crouched on the stairs, the large mirror in the hall giving them a clear view into the sitting room where they could see Jocelyn and Brandon facing each other on the sofa. Louis turned wide eyes on Harry and mouthed ‘Brandon’ at him. Harry just smiled and held a finger to his lips.

“I just wish I’d been there, I’da popped him one.” Brandon was saying.

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Hmm, I could do it off campus, that way–“

“Bran, no, really, I don’t want any of you going after Dylan, he’s not worth screwing up your final year for.” Jocelyn pleaded. 

“Still think he should be taught a lesson.” Brandon grumbled.

“Thank you. I hope you’ll help me convince Owen not to do anything stupid.”

Brandon’s smile was down right sinister. “O, wants to take him out?”

“Brandon–“

“What? He’s your big brother, and my best friend, it’s an obligation–“

“I’m thirteen minutes older than him.” Jocelyn interrupted drily.

“Pfsht.” Brandon waved her off. “Doesn’t matter he–“

“I just really wish you wouldn’t.” Jocelyn turned big pleading green eyes on Brandon causing both Louis and Owen to roll their eyes at Harry who just batted his own big green eyes at them.

“Okay, I won’t, I promise.” Brandon fidgeted with his hair for a moment, then rearranged himself on the sofa. “So, um, I uh, were, Um–“

“Bran?” Jocelyn reached out to touch his hand making Brandon jump as if he’d been electrocuted and the men of the Tomlinson-Styles family cover their mouths.

“It’s um, I’m okay, yeah, fine.”

“Are you sure, you seem really jumpy?”

“No, no, I’m uh yeah, good.”

“Okay?” Jocelyn was clearly not convinced.

Brandon took a deep breath. “Will you allow me to escort you to your prom?”

Harry grabbed Owen and dragged him back down, clamping a hand over his son’s mouth he shook his head vehemently, Owen glared angrily at his father and tried to break free, he turned to Louis looking for help only to find he too was shaking his head.

Jocelyn appeared to be in a bit of a daze. “I–“

“Okay, yeah, no, it’s good, I um, I shouldn’t have, you know, let’s just, never mind.” Brandon babbled when Jocelyn didn’t say anything. He started to get up but was stopped by a small hand on his arm. 

“Don’t go, please?’

“I–“ He cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to put you on the, um, on the spot, I just. . .” He trailed off helplessly.

Jocelyn’s attempt at a smile failed. “Are you–, is this because of what Dylan did?” She asked so softly that the men on the stairs could barely hear her.

“What? No! No, absolutely not!” Brandon protested. “I mean, if he wasn’t a breathing bag of dicks, you’d be going with him so I guess in a weird way it is because of what he did, because now you aren’t going with him, which is good because he is a bag of dicks and you should have someone who wouldn’t want an airhead like Gellman, which he does so he certainly doesn’t deserve–“

“Bran, stop.” Jocelyn touched his arm, once again causing the poor boy to flinch. 

“I’m sorry, Jossy, I just– I didn’t ask you to prom because of what Dylan did, okay? I–” He swallowed hard. “God, this is harder than I thought it would be.”

Jocelyn seemed to see something in his face because she suddenly brought her hands up to cover her mouth. “Oh.” She breathed.

Brandon looked down at his own hands. “Yeah, look, I get it if you don’t want it to, you know, be anything like a real date, but you should get to go to your prom. Just because Morgan is a dick, you shouldn’t have to miss out.”

“What if I want it to be like a real date?” Jocelyn asked gently.

Brandon’s head shot up. “Really? With me?”

Jocelyn giggled and twisted her hair around her hand causing all the men in her family to roll their eyes. “Yes, with you, you dim boy!”

Harry dragged Louis and Owen down stairs. As soon as they got back to the theatre room Owen rounded on his fathers. “BRANDON PAYNE IS NOT DATING MY SISTER!”

“Owen–“ Harry started, grateful for the room’s soundproofing.

“No– he’s my best friend and like, my brother, it's just– wrong and gross and– and icky!”

Louis snorted, earning him a glare from his husband and son. “Oh give over. Brando’s had a crush on Smudge since the day he figured out he liked girls.”

“WHAT!” Owen shrieked. “NO! NO NO NO NO NO!”

“And since Brando was also Jossy’s first crush, it works out quite nicely for both of them.” Harry added, delighted with the situation.

“What are you on about?” Owen paced back and forth. “They would have said something to me. She’s my twin she tells me everything, and he’s my best friend! If he liked Jossy he would have told me!”

“Yes, because you clearly would have handled it so well had they told you.” Harry’s tone was arid.

“Dad–“

“No. You will leave them alone. Your sister is a brilliant young woman with a good solid head on her shoulders and is more than capable of making decisions about who she is going to date. And as you said, Brandon is your best friend, is he suddenly some jerk who will hurt Joss?” Harry crossed his arms and raised an inquiring brow at his irritated son.

“No.” Owen sulked. “But–“

“No buts. You will leave them alone.”

“What if he hurts her? Breaks her heart”

Harry and Louis exchanged a knowing look. “Not likely, but if he does, you have our permission to kick his arse, if there’s anything left after Smudge’s done with him” Louis promised.

Owen slumped into his seat, clearly not happy but resigned that this was the best he was going to get. He immediately sat up when Jocelyn came into the room smiling brightly.

“Are we going to watch that movie now?” She pulled Brandon into the room behind her.

Louis clamped a warning hand on Owen’s shoulder. “Brando! Glad you could join us. Take a seat.”

“Thanks, Uncle Lou.” Brandon’s gaze flitted nervously to Owen who stared straight ahead at the screen. He looked to Jocelyn who just shrugged and pulled him into the seat beside her.

“Oh, by the way, in case you couldn’t hear from the stairs. Brandon and I are going to my prom together, and then his.” She looked challengingly at the men in her family. “Anyone have a problem with that?”

 

“Do you really think Smudge can have with Brandon what we have?” Louis asked later that night after they had settled into bed.

“I hope so. He’s a good kid, well on his way to becoming a good man.” Harry drew the love of his life closer and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “I just want both our kids to find someone who makes them feel what I feel when I’m with you.”

Louis smiled softly and snuggled into Harry’s chest. “Home?”

“Home.”

The End


End file.
